


Umbrella Beach

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beach fic, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Sorry Not Sorry, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Wiess x Ruby, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, Zwei - Freeform, and Yang and Sun have a flex contest, blake x yang - Freeform, in which Blake pegged Sun, just Team RWBY going to the beach, or them messing around at least..., reference to past BlackSun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Team RWBY have a beach day. Weiss and Ruby build a sandcastle, the crew buys eats from their favorite snack shop, Yang and Sun make people swoon with their muscles, fun times. White Rose and Bumbleby. Mention of Seamonkeys. Also Zwei does dog stuff.





	Umbrella Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ZWEI prompt during RWBYAC. Also for the White Rose Week prompt 'Jealous'.

"You people just love to bring that dog around me, don't you?" Blake lightly complained as she saw her favorite Corgi walking with Weiss and Yang. Ruby had been distracted by something a block or so back, so she should be catching up with them any time now.

  
"You know you love him, Kitty Cat!" Yang jabbed, walking toward Blake and kissing her lips softly. Blake pulled her Sunshine closer to her by the back of her neck. "Whoa, Blake! You're voracious today!"

  
"I haven't seen you in a few days, Sunshine. Even a shadow misses the light, you know..." Blake purred into Yang's neck. Yang shivered at the vibration and the warm breath against her neck.

  
"GAY!" Ruby shouted as she appeared next to Weiss. The white queen was spooked for a moment but relieved when she laid eyes on her favorite gemstone. Weiss grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. Ruby was shocked but didn't complain. She leaned into the kiss, pushing her body against Weiss. Weiss's right leg rose from the ground, shooting up behind her like she was in one of those silly old movies.

  
"Now _that's_ gay..." Blake fired off, the four of them sharing a laugh. They set out walking again, looking for the beachside snack shack they dearly loved. A warm summer's day could only mean beach time for the four of them.

  
Ruby wore a red tank top with matching shorts that fell to her knees. Flip flops protected her feet from the scalding hot concrete. Weiss was clad in a powder blue sundress with white loafers. Blake was wearing a purple one piece with gaps in the abdomen and back areas, a black sarong with Nevermores printed on it tied around her hips. Yang had dressed in cutoff denim shorts and a yellow and black checkered flannel shirt, unbuttoned so she could make Blake's nose bleed at the sight of her black bikini top.

  
Or her abs. It was usually her abs that gave Blake the desired reactions.

  
Zwei wore only his collar. His fur was still thick from the long winter, so he didn't need any clothes. One of his t-shirts would have been cool, though. He had a nice collection, thanks to Ruby and Yang. Every time they saw any cool dog clothes they scooped them up for Zwei.

  
"Put a shirt on, Monkey King! Someone's gonna have an episode!" Blake announced, seeing Sun chatting up some boy. He turned to see her and grinned at her and the team.

  
"Sun's out, guns out!" He told her proudly, flexing his arms for good measure. Yang flexed back, her muscles bursting out and complicating Blake's breathing. The two yellow-haired muscleheads flexed back and forth for a moment, stopping when they apparently caused some boy and girl to swoon. They ran over to see if the couple were okay, and the girl asked Yang to have her offspring.

  
"Sorry, sweetheart, my heart and muscles belong to another." Yang hated to disappoint the cute faunus girl with the dog ears, but she was more fond of cats. The human boy gawked at Sun, and the two got to talking. Sun seemed to need to remind himself that he had a boyfriend, but that didn't stop the boy from asking to be friends with him.

  
"Neptune's going to whip his butt!" Ruby told Blake.

  
"Too bad for Neptune, Sun will enjoy it," Blake replied. Ruby and Weiss could have fallen over at that remark. "Well, he liked that sort of thing when I messed around with him."

  
"You were with Sun before?" Weiss and Ruby questioned.

  
"Kinda. We didn't do much more than mess around. He discovered that he liked boys because of me."

  
"Wow, you brought the gay out of him!" Weiss joked. Blake laughed.

  
"Well, it didn't take much. One time we hooked up and he asked 'Do you want to top?' and then he started dating boys more often than girls!"

  
"You thot, you! You pegged that boy!" Yang commented as she walked back to the group.

  
"I'll do it for you any time you like, Sunshine!" Blake snapped back. Ruby made a fake gagging sound.

  
"I'm certain your sister would sooner not hear about your sex life, Blondie." Weiss yawned. "Neither would I."

  
"Why, Weiss Cream? You jealous because you don't have a sex life?" Yang fired back. Weiss's face went white at the remark.

  
"You hush, Yang! We do plenty, we just aren't as wild as you two! Or as LOUD, for that matter!" Ruby chimed, standing up for her girlfriend. Weiss high-fived her funky little redhead.

  
"I could hear you guys the other night..." Blake mentioned.

  
"You've got four ears, Blake. You can hear_ everything_!" Weiss reminded her.

  
"Sometimes it's a curse. Like the other night when Pyrrha and Jaune got up to some 'experimenting' in their dorm. I think Ren actually left..." Blake chuckled, the rest of the girls trying diligently not to think about Pyrrha and Jaune and their bedtime misadventures.

  
They finally made it to the beach and stood in line for the snack shack. A song caught Ruby's ears and she danced to the beat. Weiss shook her head at her girlfriend but joined her anyhow. The two bounced and swayed to the jazzy tune bumping out of the speakers. Yang smiled at her kid sister, over there dancing with the love of her life.

"They're just adorable, aren't they?" Blake spoke aloud exactly what Yang had been thinking. She nodded at her Kitty Cat. "I'm glad those two got together. They bring balance to one another." She mused, scratching at the back of her neck.

  
"Yeah, our little Weiss Cream is growing on me. I've always known she was a great girl, and if my sister loves her then I'll love her too." Yang chuckled as a thought crossed her mind. "It's a shame Pyrrha is over the moon for that boy. We've all had crushes on her."

  
Blake laughed hard at that. "Everyone at that school has had a crush on Pyrrha, save Ren and those idiots in Team CRDL. Then again, I'm pretty sure they are paired off with one another. Or maybe all four of them are together." Blake stretched her arms toward the sky "They deserve each other."

  
"Welcome to Seaside Snackage! I'm your hostess with the mostest, Chartreuse Toppsy! What can I get for you four wonderful ladies this morning? Ooh, is the doggy gonna want some food also??" The cashier, a stunning young woman with a bob of dark green hair and bright red eyes, asked the four of them. There was a loud CLANK when she stepped toward the register. "Sorry, my new leg's kinda loud and clunky. Not used to this model yet." Her right leg was cybernetic, and the metal on her knee had struck the counter.

  
The four girls ordered drinks and food. Ruby had a burger with the works, Weiss had a garden salad with roasted chicken, Blake had a salad with tuna she'd brought with her, and Yang had a strip steak and fries. They bought Zwei a rare steak to eat, making him the happiest dog on the beach. The girls made certain to give Toppsy a great tip for her excellent service.

  
They wandered out to the beach, where Blake and Yang laid out a towel and wasted no time getting up to some quality kisses and cuddles. Weiss began building a sandcastle with Ruby's help. Zwei lay in the sand on his back, occasionally sniffing something out and digging it up. He found a treasure or two and brought it to Ruby or Yang.

  
"Do they _always_ have to make out?" Weiss asked no one in particular. Ruby looked at her girlfriend, then the girls in question, and back to her girlfriend.

  
"If Blake was my girl, I'd want to kiss her all the time, too..." Ruby mused. Weiss pouted. "But you're my girl, Snowdrop, and I always want to kiss you."

  
"Thanks, Petals. I don't disagree with you about Blake, though. She's definitely a snack." Ruby almost fell over hearing Weiss say that.

  
"I think that's the first pickup line Yang used on her. 'Did it hurt when you fell out of the vending machine? Because you're a snack!' I still can't believe it actually worked." Ruby laughed.

"I mean, Yang is a beautiful creation, Ruby. If she had walked up to me and said that, I probably would have jumped on her right then."

  
"That's a great thing to hear you say about my sister, Ice Queen." Ruby joked. Weiss pouted some more. "Yang is a ladykiller, so I can't blame you. Like, only Coco Adel has broken more hearts than her. Yang has broken more bones, though, for sure." They shared a laugh at that. They stepped back and admired their masterpiece sandcastle.

  
Ruby snapped a photo with her Scroll. She then kissed Weiss and snapped a photo of them kissing in front of the castle.

  
"I'm Queen of the castle!" Weiss sang between kisses. Ruby laughed so hard at that she wound up coughing. "And you're my queen, Rose! I love you, Flower Pot!"

  
"I love you too, Snow Fairy!" Ruby replied, leaning in for another kiss. She leaned in too quickly, and the two of them crashed into the water that had crept up the beach. Soaking wet and covered in sand, they simply kept kissing through it all.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Umbrella Beach' by Owl City  
'Level 1' from Diner Dash (song Ruby and Weiss danced to)


End file.
